createdcharacterfandomcom-20200213-history
Suo Nen
Suo Nen (136-174) is the son of Suo Quan, the father of Suo Yuan, and the brother of Suo Ping, Suo Lang and Suo Shiqiao. He was born in January 136, and was the 119th emperor of the North Korean Empire. In the Dynasty Warriors series, his age is 38. Role in Games His first appearance was in Dynasty Warriors 6. In his Musou Mode, it is claimed that he survived the attack at Mt Shinrei and journeyed to Wu to find his son. He saved Sun Jian's army in Changsha, causing them to flee, and almost seeing his son, however, he is knocked unconscious by the rebel Zhang Wei who kidnaps him and locks him in Shouchun. He is forced to fight in the Yellow Turban Rebellion by Zhang Jiao, but he rebels and earns his place in the Han Dynasty, however, he believes it is not his place and leaves China. He arrives in North Korea to find his lands being crushed by the South Korean general Xu Ang. He kills him and later Xu Ying, the emperor, and returns to find his nephew, Suo Ning, attempting to overthrow the regent Bing Cao. Suo Nen aids his nephew in the battle but betrays him when he hears of the ploy to rebel. Suo Nen seizes all of Korea and returns to China. He conquers Cao Cao's lands and later Sun Quan's. He then faces off Liu Bei, Cao Cao and Sun Quan at Chengdu, crushing all three and ending the chaos, once and for all. Suo Nen is then shown to rush towards a mass of soldiers in his ending, in a place which resembles Xuchang, and he leaps off the staircase into the middle of the crowd to begin the fight. He appears in Warriors Orochi 3. Suo Nen is fighting at Mt Shinrei where his son is killed before he can save him at Mt Shinrei. He is transported to the future by Kaguya, who shows him what Orochi is doing. Suo Nen requests they return him to the past to save Suo Yuan from Orochi's attack at Mt Shinrei. Suo Nen saves all of his officers but Suo Yuan is not at the battle. Whe€ Hydra has been defeated, Suo Nen refuses to return to his timeline as he has begun a friendship with Mitsuhide Akechi, so tries to follow them into the Sengoku period. When Kaguya warns him that the timeline will have been breached and the mystic forces would have to defeat him, he returns to his timeline and lives alone in a house. The Halberd of Destiny Suo Nen appears in the Halberd of Destiny: Four King's Men. He arrives from North Korea after a two year long voyage. He takes his son, Suo Yuan, away from his former wife Lady An. Suo Yuan, along with his adopted father Feng Xu, joins Suo Nen's army. They abandon Lady An, who they learnt killed Suo Yuan's mother, and they journey north to North Korea. Suo Nen is ambushed by South Korean general Huang Yue. Suo Nen's army is divided in two. His two generals Yue Bi and Bing Cao supposedly perished in the battle, however, his brother and Yue Bi's brother Yue Lang abandoned them and fled to join Gongsun Kang in Liaodong. Nu Lan was arrested by Suo Ning. Suo Nen raced to save his son, who was ambushed by Huang Yue across the river, and takes the blow instead of his son. He is fatally wounded. Huang Yue locks them in cages driven by horses. Suo Nen hands his son his halberd, the Halberd of Destiny, through the bars of the cages and then dies. Suo Nen's cage is intercepted by Suo Ning's troops on the journey back to North Korea, and his body is retrieved. Suo Nen is buried in the Hall of the Gods (a burial site for North Korean emperors since 833, created by Xu Dé) and is succeeded by Suo Ning, who acts as Emperor Regent between 174 and 204. Suo Nen's ghost visits Suo Yuan soon before his death, in a dream, and Suo Yuan is saddened. In the dream, Suo Nen explains how proud he is of his son and that he should visit the graves of his deceased children.